Heater and air conditioning systems are common in many automobiles and have been incorporated into other types of vehicles. Vehicle heaters use a fan blowing air across a heater core or heat source and to the passenger. Vehicle air conditioning systems use a fan blowing air across an evaporator and to the passenger. The size of the heating and air conditioning systems is often dictated by the space restrictions within the given vehicle.